Blissful Chaos
by Lilyflower08
Summary: Her name was Myra wood heir to the wood family. She was a proud Ravenclaw. And she broke everyrule in her book for him. The Slytherin Heir Tom Riddle. All she can do is close her eyes and hope she doesn't get killed or she can try to survive the life that comes with being the lover of Tom Riddle.
1. Intro

_I do not own Harry Potter and this is not my best work so I am sorry if this intro is not written well. _

I guess I should have seen this coming. Although who would think that there boyfriend would become one of the most evil wizards in the world? I was just a young teenage girl, struggling to please my mother and take care of my siblings. I was a raven claw I thought I was doing fine my plan was simple, one Get good grades two Please mother three Don't attract attention to myself four Behave five honor the family name six Represent purebloods. It was so easy, but I found myself first breaking rule number three and then slowly ever so slowly I broke each rule and rewrote my personality, my life and my fate. Sometimes I wish I had just said no to that young wizard who had approached me but even my younger self knew I could never get him to leave me alone. After all no one ever caught the attention of him and if you did he wouldn't leave you alone until he won. I never thought saying yes to something would cause this, but then again who ever thinks that? My name is Myra, I am the daughter of Georolden and Rosa Wood. I am the twin sister to Marie Wood. I was a Ravenclaw, most talented witch of my generation. My favorite color was a sky blue when I was young I used to wish I could fly like a bird and fly away from my problems. If only life was so simple. I'm also the lover of Tom Riddle or as he now is known as, Lord Voldemort. This is my story.

_Hi I'm Bree I have had this idea for a while. I really hope you like it. My writing is poor sometimes, but I have been really trying to get better and I feel like I have been improving a bit. Anyways this was the __**INTRO**__ I hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Please review!_


	2. Letters

_Yes I know this chapter may be boring, but it is to kind of show Myra and Marie's life together and I am sooooo sorry it took me this long to update! Anyways enjoy and review please!_

"Myra, Marie!"

My mother's voice floated upstairs cutting through the air like knives. "Aggggh you have to be kidding me Myra what does she want now?" I glanced at my sister who was sitting in the floor in a jet red skirt and a black ruffled shirt with her hair straightened. Before I could reply our mother's voice cut through the air demanding attention. "Girls if I have to come upstairs someone is going to get hurt and it won't be me!" Marie rolled her eyes before hopping up and heading out of the room down our grand staircase. I followed slowly trying to will my shoes to not be as loud as Marie's, Click, click, click our black flats were like tap shoes almost, loud. We passed through the grand hallway, the portraits of our relatives loomed above us staring down at us. Some would whisper and some would wave, some ignored us and some just seemed dead and stared blankly. This must have been important because are mother never yelled for us unless she was too impatient to send a house elf.

"Finally, I thought you two were dead or something, it's like you want me to be stressed in life and die young." Her voice rang with grace and arrogance. My sister and I loved our mother, but she could be snobby and rude when she was stressed. "I thought you two might want to look at these." In her hands were a pile of letters all quite thick. "Here you go Myra, here is yours Marie." They were are letters to schools each bore a different school crest on them. Marie and I glanced at each other I could see the unspoken thought could we or couldn't we go to the same school. We had talked about this for a while now. We were identical twins mirror images of each other and mother liked to keep it that way. We were even dressed alike. Mother insisted she also insisted we did our hair alike normally we leave it wavy, but today mother insisted we have it straight. We both agreed that we wished to go to different schools we have already done some research I wanted to go to Hogwarts she wanted to go to an American school called Academy of spells. But we both knew it was up to mother. Her and farther both have said we can go anywhere we wanted, but we all knew it was mother who made the final decision. "Girls I want you to go to your rooms and read each letter and carefully decide on your top three schools you are considering, I will have a house elf bring you down to supper and we can discuss it then, understood?" "Yes mother." Are voices rang together in sync like two little belles my farther said. "Also. I trust you two remember, but I shall remind you, your father's friend shall be joining us for supper tonight, best behavior." Her face turned into a small frown as she spoke and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes mother." We chimed never missing a beat.

I walked into my room with my sister following behind closely. I closed the door once and then opened it and closed it again. Incase our mother was listening. "Give me your letters, now please. "Marie had the ability to be demanding yet bratty at the same time I sighed and handed it to her she immediately walked to my bed and lied down and then preceded to pat the spot next to her while quickly looking through it. I sighed before sitting next to her watching her for a couple moments. "I knew it, I knew it she sang before carelessly tossing the letters unto the floor and latching herself unto me planting a kiss on my cheek. "We have the exact same letters to over twenty different schools and we even got them from the one I want to go to." "Mother haaas to let us go to different schools Myra, I mean weeee have to agree with whatever stupid rules she sets up." She frowned again "I just hope there reasonable" she mumbled to herself. I sighed Marie had already seemed to forget I was there. "Marie what is your plan exactly?" She grinned at me "We ask mother at dinner." "Repeat that please Marie." "We ask them at dinner." I stared "should I get you a shirt Marie that says Warning Idiot thinking?" She burst out laughing at that before glaring at me. "I will ask and you sister will just watch and learn."

"Miss Myra, your mother has requested you be down in 5 minutes miss." The small voice of Tibby the house elf chimed at me. "I shall be down there Tibby I just need to fix my hair." The house elf popped away at that taking it as a dismissal. I began to fix my hair softly humming to myself. "Perfect." "Talking to yourself again Myra?" "I thought you grew out of that?" I turned around and saw Marie leaning against the door grinning. I grinned back at her and rolled my eyes.

"Mother, farther, may I please ask something." "You may." She sat up a little straighter before asking I stared at my plate crossing my fingers under the table. "May Myra and I go to different schools please?"

_Yes I know this chapter is a tad boring, but please bare with me. Anyways please follow or favor atleast review! GO HARRY POTTER!_

_And probably by chapter four or five Myra will be a teen _


	3. Diagon Alley

Mother agreed. And farther agreed with mother. I could see it on my sister's face, surprise. Why we both wondered. As far back as we could remember mother seemed obsessed with us being alike. Whenever we asked why she also said the same thing, to keep us from turning on each other like her and her sister had done. If anything I could sense there was resentment however small it was even at eleven I knew my sister resented me. I would always just ignore it. But it was there. No matter how close we were I knew that we envied each other in different ways.

"Come Myra, Marie now here are your lists, Marie we may have to order some of your supplies and I would like you both to get owls, ok?" She asked it like a question but we both knew it wasn't. "Yes mother" we chirped together each of us smiling brightly. I was wearing a light purple dress Marie was in a baby blue dress identical to mine, are hair was pulled back into single neat braids and we each wore small black flats. However bright my sister's smile was it could not and would not hide the annoyance I could see in her eyes. Our mother seemed oblivious to it. Smiling softly at us I could see faint ride on her face as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and her face turned serious she pursed her lips before beginning the list she recited. "Now as Woods we must always uphold the family name, first always behave like proper ladies, never draw attention to yourself, never raise your voice in public, use proper manners and tiles when addressing people and always remember Woods are the most noble and wealthy pureblood family out there don't let the other purebloods find fault in you." "Yes mother" we chimed once she turned around to address the house elf Marie turned to me to mimic mother I allowed the tiniest of smiles before quickly frowning at her and slightly shaking my head. I was the responsible one. After giving the instructions to Lili the house elf we were excused to leave and go to Diagon alley.

Our mother decided are nanny would take us instead of the house elf. As much as it displeased us we relented and agreed. Our nanny number two we adored, but she would watch us more than a house elf would and would give us less privacy, hopefully we could convince her to leave us alone. "Come along now ladies we must hurry now." My sister was too excited to reply with a sarcastic comment like she normally would and she actually liked this nanny all of the others she didn't really care for so I think that was another reason. The car ride there so far was boring our mother insisted we experience muggle things. Our family didn't hate muggles, but we didn't like them either a long as they didn't interfere with our lives we could care less about them. I stared out of the window resisting the urge to sigh as we passed by a family on a picnic. I allowed my eyes to wonder towards the sky the blue expanded across the valley of green grass, white puffy clouds dotted the sky. And a glittering sun seemed to set the scene of happiness and perfection. My mother, father and sister all say the same thing I am a deep thinker. It pleases my mother beyond words at the fact that her children are intelligent. She expects nothing less than excellent though so I tended to hate being smart sometimes. I am the heir to the wood family so my parents have high standards of me. Anytime Marie and I messed up I tended to get the blame because according to my parents "You are the heir to the Wood family so one day you will be in charge of your whole family you must learn that young." Those words are what I always here ringing in my ears. My siblings were _my_ responsibility according to my lovely mother and father regardless of the fact that _they_ were the ones that brought them into this world. Oh well might as well suck it up and move on with life.

"Ok ladies how much help do you suppose you need?" My sister beat me before I could reply "None at all Miss Cathy, Myra and I are both quite used to Diagon Alley I can assure you we shall be on are best behavior. "She stared at us, trying to decide if Marie was being sincere. Finally after a minuet of her and Marie having a staring contest she agreed that she would take us to Gringots and then leave us alone and I could just see Marie cheering in her head. I let out the faintest of all smiles on my face. I could feel my braid sticking on my neck at the hot sun hit on us as we walked through Diagon Alley. It was one of those rare sunny days. People on the streets nodded at us and some would wave and a lot would ask us how are farther was doing. We approached Gringots and walked briskly in. Marie and I had are arms linked together walking in sync left right left right, Nanny Cathy trailed behind us. Upon entering we were rushed to where the goblin that was in charge of are vault us. Nanny Cathy stepped back and allowed Marie and I to do the talking. I handed the key and we followed him to the carts leaving Nanny Cathy in the waiting area. Are family vault was one of the deepest vaults there were it was even one that was guarded be a dragon multiple dragons roamed down there since we had multiple vaults. I stifled a groan as we approached the cart I hated this part my sister had quite a different reaction stroking the side of the cart she quietly whispered "I do love this part" while smiling softly I could tell by her face that she wasn't lying I briefly considered the fact that my theory was right that she was insane. After the long ride and then the long walk we finally reached the vault. We both had are small purses ready they were custom made and literally could be able to carry like the weight on an elephant and we would barely notice it. They were charmed so that however much we wanted to come out would come to a small slot towards the top and money would only come to us. And they had a bunch of different charms on them like protective charms and stuff like that. We were in are smallest vault that would rival any middle class family's size. And we had like nine other vaults this size. Not to mention are ten large vaults and like a whole bunch of random vaults and are trust vaults. Mounds and mounds of galleons surrounded the vault. We were the wealthiest pureblood family in the world. That's why so many people sucked up to us. And we get marriage offers all the time to bad for them are parents don't believe in arranged marriages so ha to them. We quietly began to fill are purses with handfuls of galleons. We were both intent on buying more than are school stuff. Mother had given us a whole list and we both grabbed waaaaay more than we actually needed and neither of us really cared. "I'm reaaaaady" my sister sang while picking up a handful of galleons and throwing it over her head laughing. I rolled my eyes as she continued to laugh. As we walked out of the vault she was skipping. She loved this place more ten she should. Since she was going to America she took more money than I did I knew she was intent on buying things there. Her favorite hobby was shopping.

"Flourish and Blotts first?" I nodded smiling faintly. Our favorite book store and we both I could tell had the same idea get as many books as we could get. We both practically skipped through the doors into the shop. And I inhaled the scent of books. I loved books and I loved knowledge. Knowledge was the key to success my mother insisted and I agreed with that. My sister and I had been here for well over an hour I had a bag full of books I had my school books and then I had fun books. Some of those books were (_just a list of books recommend skipping if you don't care to read that._ Sonnets of a Sorcerer, New Theory of Numerology, A children's Anthology, House elves and self-hatred, Merpeople: A comprehensive guide to their language and customs, you and your owl, Lizard's claws from Africa, owl breeds, Dragon breeding for pleasure and profit, Men who love dragons too much, Hairy snout Human heart, cheering charms, charms of defense and deterrence, extreme incantations, the dark arts out smarted, The dark forces: a guide to self-protection.(**End of listing of books, this is just some types of books she has at her house)** Any ways at home I had books on biology books. I got books on wizard law muggle law, charms, defensive and offensive spells, dark outs transfiguration, general spell books, alchemy, potions, physics, theology and religion, cooking and house care, Divination, healing and healthcare, history, biographies and auto biographies, magical self-help. Annnnnnnyways (_**COME HERE IF WANTING TO SKIP THAT PART**_) if you needed a book I literally had just about any book known to man. Marie and I purchased are books and then went to get are robes. We waited awhile not talking to the other children and after we got are robes we went to get fun robes and muggle clothes they sold and dressy wizarding clothes. We didn't need to get are wands since we already had them. Mother insisted we got them young and then we got a tutor who taught us basic spells and what not. When we got are trunks we both got the most expensive ones there with a bunch of locks and charms on them to be extremely light and well protected. Literally no one could get in them except for us. And there were storing charms literally in one of the compartments I could fit my whole library of my books in there if I wanted to. When it came to getting ingredients for potions I convinced Marie not to get a solid gold cauldron. We went and got ice cream to and a bunch of other stuff Marie actually managed to get practically all of her stuff some of them we decided to order instead. Finally we went to get are owls. That was the last thing we did. We were both excited I could tell though are faces hardly showed it both of us tried to appear bored and calm as we entered the store.

"Did you get everything" are mother questioned us almost immediately after us entering the house "Yes mother" we chimed "We even got some lovely new dresses." Marie added smiling softly I smiled softly stroking my owls head she was a beautiful auburn color I had yet to name her though. Mother was already looking at what we bought admiring the dresses and other clothes we bought. She adored the silk ribbons and bows we had gotten. And she complimented us on the shoes we bought. One thing are mother proudly admitted was the fact that we all had a sense of style as she put it. She then wanted to see are books and admired each of them and would give a few words here and there. Our younger siblings wanted to look and see as well, Baby Lucy was interested in are owls while Kaleah only had eyes for the clothes and the pretty ribbons we had bought for her. She adored the new white dress we had gotten her and the little vest that came with it. She looked like an angel all dressed up because she immediately wanted to wear it. Mother didn't let her wear it to long for she said we shouldn't spoil Kaleah. The shopping day had been fun and mother approved of our purchases I gave Marie a small smile and we headed up to go to bed. I could only hope tomorrow wouldn't be stressful.

_Sooooo how was it? Please review and tell me! I typed some of this pretty late at night. I hope it wasn't too boring. Anyways Goodnight or Goodmorning! Please review!_


End file.
